Un homme qui hésite
by Dead Apple
Summary: OS pour le mot du mois - Mars - Reproduction - Un homme qui hésite, est un homme que l'on peut tenter. Edward est gynécologue spécialisé en PMA. La femme de sa vie ? Sa secrétaire. Ensuite... tout est dit dans le titre !


**Bien le bonjour à tous ! (**_**Ça se dit encore ça ?**_**) J'espère que vous allez bien. Après de longs mois d'absence, me revoici (**_**presque**_**) de retour avec un petit (**_**mais pas tant que ça**_**) OS citronné. D'autres suivront peut-être sa route… En tout cas, il y en aura un au moins, ça c'est sûr et un peu particulier puisque ce sera un Jasper/Bella. Merci Anaïs qui me pousse à écrire des trucs bizarres et à en lire…**

**Le titre est une citation « reformulée » de Lionel Groulx.**

**Désolée si le texte contient des fautes, j'ai un peu manqué de temps pour une relecture. Surtout vers la fin où j'étais très fatiguée.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse. Et bonne lecture, je l'espère.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le mot du mois<strong>

Mars 2012 – Reproduction

Un homme qui hésite, est un homme que l'on peut tenter…

Died Apple, anciennement Hussy Apple.

Edward/Bella

**M – Romance**

* * *

><p>Je tenais dans mes bras un petit miracle. Un miracle qui grâce à la science avait pu voir le jour. À la science mais également avec mon aide et mon expérience.<p>

« Toutes mes félicitations. » Complimentai-je le jeune couple en face de moi.

J'observai ma patiente. Elle venait à peine de dépasser la vingtaine, déjà mariée depuis quelques temps et elle venait d'avoir son premier enfant. Une jolie petite fille de plus de quatre virgule deux kilos. Du bon gros miracle dans mon métier. La petite Eléonore était en parfaite santé et malgré ses quelques jours, elle avait l'air pleinement éveillée. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux. De magnifiques yeux bleus comme la plupart des bébés ont à leur naissance. Elle cligna légèrement des yeux avant de les refermer lentement. Je la redéposai dans les bras de sa mère, l'endroit le plus chaleureux du monde pour elle.

Sa mère, la fille d'une amie de ma propre mère, la regarda avec émerveillement. Cette étincelle de joie redonnait vie à son regard si fatigué. L'accouchement par voie naturelle n'est pas franchement une partie de plaisir. Surtout quand vous n'avez pas pu avoir une péridurale.

J'admirerai toujours les femmes, ou plutôt devrais-je dire les mères, pour leur courage durant cette épreuve. Lorsque j'entends parler des hommes machistes comme quoi la femme est un être inférieur à l'homme, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : avoir le pouvoir de leur faire endurer des heures de contractions. Ils feraient certainement moins les malins après, ça je vous le garantis.

Mais je n'admire pas ces femmes uniquement pour cela, en tant que médecin j'admire également leur corps et leur fonctionnement complexe mais si bien organisés. Si on me le demandait, je ne saurais décrire avec exactitude pourquoi je ressens cette fascination envers elles, il en a toujours été ainsi. C'est comme expliquer pourquoi on aime le bleu et pas le rouge, pourquoi on aime les pommes et pas les poires. Et encore, je ne sais pas si mes comparaisons sont les bonnes car on peut mettre une explication sur certains points. Le bleu apaise en comparaison du rouge qui semble souvent trop vif et agressif pour l'œil. La pomme ne possède pas la texture de la poire qui peut être désagréable pour certains, de même que la peau des pêches et puis tout est une question de papilles et d'affinités. Mais pour ce qui est de ma fascination, aucun mot ne serait susceptible de la décrire. Aucune émotion, aucun sentiment ou aucune sensation nommés jusqu'à présent ne saurait convenir pour ce que je ressens, si ce n'est le mot fascination qui garde bien ce côté mystérieux à la chose.

« Edward, si tout ceci est possible aujourd'hui, c'est bien grâce à toi. Je ne sais comment te remercier. »

C'était le mari qui avait parlé. Il m'enlaça. Un geste qui pourrait gêner pas mal de médecin et à plus forte raison, un homme, et pourtant ce n'était pas mon cas. La naissance d'un enfant apporte un bonheur si grand lorsqu'il est désiré, qu'il entraîne la plupart du temps une grande spontanéité chez les papas sous l'effet de l'émotion. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Le bonheur est souvent communicatif dans ces moments-là. Du moins, il m'affecte toujours.

Mon bipeur sonna forçant le mari à me lâcher. Je m'excusai auprès du jeune couple.

« Je dois y retourner. Le travail m'appelle ailleurs. »

« Merci d'être passé. Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais. » Me remercia Tanya, la mère.

Je haussai les épaules.

« J'adore rendre visite à mes patientes lorsqu'elles accouchent et contempler ce qui nous a donné tant de mal à mettre au point. Je n'espère pas te revoir pour le prochain. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et m'en allai, leur laissant l'intimité qu'il leur fallait avec leur nouvelle née. Je sortis du service néonatal et percutai mon assistante personnelle. Je souris en la voyant rougir et remettre ses cheveux en place, juste derrière ses oreilles. Je ne lui fis pas remarquer, bien que l'envie soit là. Lorsque je le faisais, elle rougissait davantage et la gêne la rendait… comme un chaton furieux. Elle se mettait en colère mais ça la rendait adorable malgré tout, bien qu'elle pouvait vous donner une sacrée droite.

« Arrêtez de sourire comme ça ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « Je sais à quoi vous pensez. »

J'eus envie de lui répondre : si seulement tu savais ce à quoi je pense lorsqu'il s'agit de toi… Mais je m'abstins. Je ne pouvais lui faire sous-entendre des choses que je ne serais pas capable de soutenir ensuite. Enfin techniquement si. Mais je m'y refusais pour certaines raisons.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux. De la surprise passa brièvement dans ses yeux, comme si une fois de plus elle avait lu dans mon esprit et qu'elle avait pu voir ce que je pensais. Et même pas une seconde plus tard, tout cela n'était plus visible comme si sa surprise n'avait jamais été là. À la place, elle fronçait les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Là encore, je ne lui fis pas remarquer par exemple en lui demandant à quoi elle pensait. Ça aussi, ça lui donnait son air de chaton enragé. Elle n'aimait pas que je puisse lire en elle, comme elle pouvait lire en moi. Mais moi je ne devais pas m'en plaindre, par contre, elle, en avait tous les droits. Injuste, non ? Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à détester son petit défaut, au contraire je le trouvais charmant. Quoique… pas toujours.

Bella se retourna et commença à partir sans se retourner pour voir si je la suivais bien, tandis qu'elle m'énonçait le programme de ma journée et la raison de son appel sur mon bipeur. Certains appelleraient ça de l'arrogance, mais nous, nous appelons ça une habitude, voire de la coordination. Je la suis toujours et c'est toujours elle qui mène les devants ou qui prends les initiatives au boulot. Non pas parce que j'en suis incapable mais parce qu'elle anticipe toujours ce que je désire ou ce que je vais faire. Vous ai-je déjà dit que c'est la femme parfaite bien que parfois ma virilité en prend un coup ? Ceci dit, elle connaît les limites, ce qui la rend encore plus parfaite à mes yeux.

Elle se retourna vers moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je déglutis difficilement.

« Vous n'avez encore rien écouté. » Me dit-elle.

J'aurais presque pu entendre le point d'exclamation à la fin de sa phrase. Je lui souris d'une façon séductrice. Un petit sourire en coin qui la déstabilise toujours. Ses épaules se détendirent imperceptiblement et si je ne savais pas qu'elle essayait de maintenir ses bras croisés pour avoir l'air sévère, j'aurais dit que je ne lui faisais aucun effet.

« Je n'ai même pas le droit à la possibilité du doute avec ton 'je suppose' de fin de phrase et un air plus doux ? »

Je lui fis une moue attristée. Je vis le coin de ses lèvres frémir. Elle allait craquer.

« Pas lorsque je suis certaine que vous n'avez rien écouté. Et arrêtez de regarder mes seins ! »

« Si tu ne voulais pas que je les regarde, tu n'aurais pas dû mettre ton soutien-gorge qui les remonte de façon si tentatrice. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche de façon outrée et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Là encore, la gêne la rendait furieuse.

« Que dois-je comprendre de cette réflexion ? »

Je souris et m'approchai d'elle. Bella a toujours eu peur de ce que les gens peuvent penser d'elle. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se laisse pas aller ou qu'elle ne laisse pas exprimer ce qu'il y a l'intérieur d'elle juste à cause de ce que des regards extérieurs pourraient en penser. C'est pourquoi, je m'empressai de la rassurer.

« Je sais ce que tu penses et non je ne te prends pas pour… une allumeuse qui n'assume pas ou qui essaye de se faire passer pour une sainte nitouche. »

Son regard se fit sévère et j'étais parfaitement d'accord pour dire que comme réconfort, c'était vraiment nul. Je m'approchai davantage jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres effleurent son oreille. Je l'entendais respirer de façon désordonnée. Nos corps se touchaient pratiquement au niveau de la poitrine, si l'un de nous deux décidait de prendre une inspiration un peu plus profonde que nécessaire, nous nous toucherions sans aucun doute. Nous étions d'ailleurs si proche que je pouvais presque sentir son cœur battre contre moi. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement le mien qui battait trop fort.

« Je te dis simplement que je sais que tu essayes de me séduire… »

Je l'entendis prendre une inspiration pour contester. Nos corps se touchèrent. Je mis rapidement mon doigt sur ses lèvres et je la sentis frissonner contre moi. Sa respiration ainsi bloquée, nous restèrent en contact plus longtemps que prévu.

« Ou du moins, attirer mon attention. Et je suis en train de te dire que cela fonctionne et que mon attention t'est entièrement dévouée. »

J'avais envie de lui mordre le lobe d'oreille ou d'embrasser la peau nue juste derrière, là où elle se mettait du parfum. Mais avec toute la retenue dont je disposais, je réussis à me maîtriser.

Je m'écartai lentement de ma sublime assistance. Son souffle, qu'elle retenait jusqu'à présent, s'échappa dans un soupir mentholé. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois afin de reprendre ses esprits et se retourna en direction des ascenseurs. Elle en appela un et attendit en tapant du pied.

Je m'adossai au mur et la fixai avant de me détourner et de faire semblant de m'intéresser aux plantes en plastique.

« Impatiente de se retrouver dans un espace confiné en ma présence ? »

Sans la voir, je sus qu'elle s'était tournée vers moi.

« Pas du tout ! » Me contredit-elle en haussant la voix.

« Tu aurais été plus crédible si tu n'avais pas ton air en colère. On sait tous les deux que lorsque tu t'énerves pour rien c'est lorsque tu es gênée parce que j'ai raison et que je te fais un certain effet. »

Elle souffla et je m'autorisai à la regarder. Elle me fixait, les yeux brillants. De colère ou de peine, je ne le savais pas. Peut-être bien les deux. Seulement, je savais que si je devais être honnête avec moi-même j'aurais dit que la deuxième possibilité était la plus probable, ou du moins surpassait la première.

Elle entama un mouvement en direction des escaliers. Je la retins par le poignet. Elle ne se retourna pas mais elle s'arrêta néanmoins. Je la fis pivoter afin qu'elle me fasse face. Elle garda le regard baissé et dès que je fus certain qu'elle n'allait pas s'enfuir derechef, je la lâchai. Aussitôt elle croisa ses bras, pas de manière sévère mais plutôt comme si elle s'étreignait elle-même pour se réconforter.

Je lui caressai doucement la joue et remis derrière son oreille l'une des mèches qui était sortie de sa queue de cheval. Je m'approchai d'elle davantage. Mes doigts passèrent sous son menton et sans la forcer, elle sut que je voulais la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle releva donc la tête pour affronter mon regard.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer insistant sur ce point. Je sais à quel point tu détestes être si… »

« Vulnérable ? » Proposa-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« C'est ça que tu ressens lorsque… je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et voulut derechef baisser les yeux. Je fis une ultime tentative d'humour et comme on dit dans ces moments-là, ça passe ou ça casse !

« Moi qui croyais que mes yeux émeraude étaient si beaux, hypnotiques, intenses et parfaits au point que tu voudrais t'y noyer… Mon égo en prend un coup ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas me montrer son sourire. Voilà qui était mieux !

« Comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer, ils sont verts et non bleus. On ne peut donc pas se noyer si rien ne nous rappelle l'eau. »

Elle me sourit d'une manière très sournoise et séductrice. _Oh non ! Tu ne m'auras pas ainsi ! Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot…_

« Mais avec un peu d'imagination, tout se fait. Et puis tout est une question d'association d'image… »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, du moins, autant que ses escarpins le permettaient du moins… Elle plaça ses mains sur mes pectoraux pour se stabiliser et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

« Croyez-moi Edward, de l'imagination j'en ai beaucoup plus qu'il n'en faudrait. » Me souffla-t-elle sensuellement.

Je déglutis péniblement. Ma bouche était aussi sèche que pouvait l'être un désert de sable au zénith. Puis Bella se laissa retomber lentement et fit glisser ses mains délicatement le long de mon corps. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de ma ceinture mais elle effleura tout de même mon entrejambe. _Oh bon sang._ Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais pu dire sans aucun doute qu'elle n'avait pas dû le faire exprès. Elle n'était pas du genre. Pourtant, quelque chose dans son regard me fit dire le contraire cette fois-ci, ou du moins me fit hésiter dans mon jugement. On aurait dit de la… détermination. Ce qui me surprit le plus, c'est l'absence de couleur sur son visage. Quelques mois plus tôt, un effleurement accidentel de ce genre aurait teinté son visage d'un rouge profond. Quant à la perspective que cela soit intentionnel, c'était inenvisageable. Aujourd'hui…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle s'y engouffra. La cabine était vide, une chance ! J'eus une vue imprenable sur son postérieur et j'observai avec attention, la façon dont sa jupe le moulait. Je laissai échapper un sifflement avant de la rejoindre, en me positionnant tout au fond.

J'obtins une jolie coloration sur ses joues mais elle ne prit pas son attitude gênée. J'aurais pu croire qu'elle la cachait mais une nouvelle fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, elle me surprit avec son regard. Plus que de la détermination, j'y vis de la fierté.

Ma petite secrétaire changeait en une véritable femme fatale et provocante ! D'abord le soutif, puis ses propos pleins de sous-entendus. Et maintenant voilà qu'elle me narguait avec le bas de ses sous-vêtements.

« J'aime le string ! » Lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle avança vers les boutons d'étages en ondulant exagérément mais gracieusement des hanches, puis appuya sur celui du rez-de-chaussée. Elle devenait vraiment forte à notre petit jeu de flirt. Ça me plaisait, mais ça devenait surtout dangereux pour moi.

« Avez-vous vu une ficelle qui dépasse ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Je déglutis.

« Es-tu en train d'insinuer que tu ne porterais rien en dessous ? »

Elle se retourna et haussa les épaules en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Imaginez ce qu'il vous plaira. »

Elle s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline.

« Ou ce qui vous charme le plus… »

Une chanson française me revint en tête et comme dans celle-ci, les secondes qui s'écoulaient semblaient être des heures. Nous étions comme en apesanteur, flottant dans cette atmosphère intime et rendue presque étouffante par une tension sexuelle qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfaite. C'était un moment parfait, érotique et sensuel. Pourtant son regard brillant et empli d'espoir me ramena immédiatement sur terre, me faisant presque l'effet d'une douche froide.

Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire ça. Il fallait vraiment que je mette un terme à notre jeu qui ne ferait que nous blesser au final, bien qu'il soit très amusant et tentant sur le moment. Si ça allait plus loin, je lui briserais sa vie et tout ce qu'elle aurait pu rêver.

Bella s'aperçut de mon changement radical d'humeur. Juste avant de détourner mon regard, j'aperçus tous ses espoirs se briser un à un. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux devait afficher le regard le plus triste et être la personne la plus brisée émotionnellement.

Je crois que Bella voulut ajouter quelque chose mais les portes s'ouvrirent à ce moment-là. Je sortis le premier et me frayai un chemin parmi les personnes qui voulaient monter. J'entendais le claquement des talons de Bella dans mon dos de façon irrégulière et me rendis compte que mon allure était trop rapide pour qu'elle me suive en marchant. Elle devait courir de temps à autre pour pouvoir espérer me suivre et marcher très rapidement entre deux petits sprints. Je m'arrêtai. Elle me rattrapa, essoufflée. Elle mit une main sur sa poitrine comme si ça allait soulager la douleur.

« Tu as pris ta ventoline ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Merde alors ! » Jurai-je tout bas.

Je regardai autour de moi. Nous étions proches de la pharmacie.

« Ne bouge pas et assieds-toi. Je reviens le plus vite possible. »

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et courus vers la pharmacie. Je demandai à une employée le produit sous forme d'aérosol. En moins de deux minutes j'avais déjà acheté le produit et j'étais en train de courir vers Bella. Elle était assise à même le sol, concentrée sur sa respiration. Un homme l'aidait. Je déballai le tout et le tendis à Bella. Elle le prit et aspira deux fois. Déjà, sa respiration était différente. Fini le bruit infernal que cela produisait.

Après quelques minutes, une fois que la crise fut passée et que l'homme fut parti, je lui demandai pardon.

« Ce n'était pas votre faute mais la mienne. J'aurais dû prévoir toutes éventualités. Mon médecin n'arrête pas de me répéter de me promener toujours avec. Et puis ça ne faisait rien si vous me distanciez, je vous aurais rattrapé à mon rythme. »

Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le mur. Elle semblait si fatiguée…

« Et dire que ce n'est que le début de journée. » Commenta-t-elle comme pour confirmer mes pensées.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Elle tenta d'effacer son air las et me sourit.

« Je vous rembourserai. » Dit-elle en agitant l'inhalateur.

« Laisse. C'est pour moi va. »

« J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien que j'insiste. »

Je souris.

« Tu imagines très bien ! »

Elle me sourit en retour et je l'aidai à se relever. Je la tins dans mes bras quelques instants pour être sûr qu'elle tienne debout. Ce n'est pas miss catastrophe mais des fois, ça s'en rapproche. Elle vacilla légèrement et je resserrai ma prise. Elle laissa reposer sa tête contre moi. Je lui caressai tendrement sa joue et ses cheveux. Elle releva son visage pour m'observer et me sourit. Puis Bella s'écarta de moi.

« C'est quand même vraiment dommage d'avoir acheté tout ça pour rien. J'en ai déjà un presque tout neuf dans mon sac. » Dit-elle en regardant l'inhalateur.

Je fus tenté de lui répondre avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif '_je sais parfaitement ce qui pourrait rentabiliser mon achat_'. Mais encore une fois, pas de sous-entendus que je ne saurais accomplir.

Nous sortîmes de l'hôpital et marchâmes lentement jusqu'à notre cabinet, à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Nous montâmes en silence les vingt-cinq étages pour rejoindre nos locaux. Arrivés dans mon bureau, elle afficha sur mon ordinateur mon planning du jour. Ainsi penchée sur mon bureau, je pus contempler avec délectation la vue qu'elle m'offrait. J'observai tout d'abord ses escarpins noirs vernis avec ses petits talons, puis mon regard remonta doucement, longeant ses courbes délicates et si féminines. Aujourd'hui elle portait de légers collants noirs transparents épousant parfaitement ses formes. Je remontai encore jusqu'à admirer la façon dont sa jupe droite, noire également, moulait ses petites fesses bien rondes et qui m'avaient l'air fermes.

Elle était assez courte, puisqu'elle lui arrivait presque à mi-cuisse dans sa position actuelle, mais elle était également taille haute. En haut, elle portait un léger chemisier rose pâle avec des froufrous et un superbe décolleté. Il était quelque peu transparent, du moins, assez pour que je puisse constater que son soutien-gorge était noir, et en dentelle, me semblait-il. Je pouvais le dire grâce au miroir placé sur le mur en face. L'inconvénient c'est qu'à cause de ce miroir, même s'il m'offrait une perspective délicieuse de Bella, il trahissait également mon activité actuelle.

Bella le va les yeux vers celui-ci et croisa mon regard. Ce dernier devait refléter tout le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle mais également mon sempiternel combat intérieur contre lui. Elle finit par baisser les yeux vers mon écran en rougissant légèrement. J'entendis le son produit par les touches de mon clavier d'ordinateur puis elle se releva et se tourna vers moi.

« Et bien au boulot ! » Dit-elle avec énergie. « Votre prochain rendez-vous est là. C'est un couple de trentenaire, monsieur et madame Bennington. Ils étaient venus il y a deux mois pour des analyses. Le dossier est sur mon bureau, je reviens immédiatement. »

Elle commença à marcher rapidement en direction de la porte.

« Bella, nous avons le temps. Pas la peine de te précipiter et refaire une nouvelle crise. Tu ne perdras que plus de temps. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'excusa avant de sortir de la pièce puis de revenir, un classeur fin et de grandes enveloppes blanches en main. Elle me les tendit. Je les pris puis m'assis derrière mon bureau. Bella posa une fesse sur celui-ci en m'observant. J'observai les analyses faites à madame. Tout était normal, le problème devait donc venir de son mari. Il y avait quatre spermogrammes effectués et à chaque fois, le taux de ses spermatozoïdes se situait dans les normes, en revanche la plupart de ses gamètes étaient morts et les restants n'étaient pas très bien portant. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe… Je regardai le questionnaire qu'il avait rempli sur ses habitudes, son mode de vie et tout un tas d'autres renseignements.

« Ok… Le mari souffre de nécrospermie et sûrement de tératospermie. Tu sais si ça fait longtemps qu'ils essayent ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça fait plus de douze ans qu'ils sont ensemble, mariés depuis neuf ans. Rien que ça, me ferait dire que oui. De plus, ils ont des revenus moyens, s'ils viennent vous voir et qu'ils sont prêts à mettre un paquet d'argent pour avoir un bébé, c'est qu'ils doivent être sacrément désespérés. »

On est toujours désespéré lorsqu'on pense ou sait qu'on ne peut avoir d'enfant et que l'on a toujours aspiré à être parent un jour…

« D'accord. Fais-les rentrer. » Dis-je.

Bella se releva et sortit de mon bureau. Je m'installai dans le coin où j'avais fait installer un canapé et un fauteuil. Quand les nouvelles à annoncer sont dures à avaler, j'estime qu'il vaut mieux être le plus confortablement installé. Et Dieu sait que dans mon métier, j'ai beaucoup de ce genre de nouvelles à dire à mes patients. Mais quel que soit le problème, il finit la plupart du temps par s'arranger. Après tout c'est mon métier, aider les autres à être parents coûte que coûte.

En théorie, le problème de ce couple-là pouvait être (presque) facilement réglé. Malgré le faible taux de spermatozoïdes valides chez monsieur Bennington, cela serait bien suffisant avec notre technologie actuelle pour pouvoir en sélectionner quelques-uns et les faire féconder in vitro avec des ovocytes valides de son épouse. Puisque tout allait bien chez elle, tout devrait se dérouler normalement. Mais comme dans tout dans la vie et surtout en médecine, la pratique est loin de refléter la théorie et bien que tout s'annonce sans encombre, il arrive souvent que des complications interviennent et fassent tout échouer, emportant une bonne partie de nos espoirs avec.

Je ne leur proposerai pas une insémination artificielle, j'estimais que vu le problème de mon patient, essayer serait une perte de temps, d'argent et d'espoirs. Malgré le manque de preuve scientifique, par expérience j'ai constaté qu'il y a davantage d'échec chez les femmes qui ont perdu le moral par des tentatives qui ont échoué. Ceci dit, ces femmes-là sont en général celles qui ont le moins de chance au départ de pouvoir porter la vie en elles. Mais le général n'est pas forcément une règle qui s'applique à chaque cas.

Bella frappa à la porte et entra, suivie du couple. Je vins à leur rencontre et leur serrai la main. J'essayai de paraître le plus poli et accueillant possible. Je leur fis mon sourire professionnel, chaleureux mais pas non plus un sourire débordant de joie. Ça m'aurait semblé vraiment déplacé vu les circonstances. On vient me voir lorsqu'on n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfant, il faut trouver le juste milieu entre la gravité de la situation mais pas non plus afficher une tête d'enterrement parce qu'il y a tout de même de l'espoir.

Je leur proposai de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Bella leur proposa une boisson. La femme prit un thé, tandis que l'homme et moi prenions un café noir. Dès que Bella fut partie, nous commençâmes l'entretien. La partie la plus difficile fut d'annoncer la nouvelle concernant le mari.

« Monsieur, d'après vos analyses vous souffrez d'une nécrospermie. Votre spermogramme indique que plus de la moitié de vos spermatozoïdes présents dans votre sperme sont morts. Cela pourrait provenir d'une infection. Pour le déterminer il faudra passer des examens médicaux plus poussés. »

Bella arriva avec un petit plateau sur lequel il y avait trois tasses. Elle nous servit et repartit après que nous l'ayons tous remerciée. Je posai tout un tas de question à l'homme pour déterminer comment une éventuelle infection aurait pu se produire. Mais rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

Le couple eut à peine le temps de digérer la première mauvaise nouvelle, que je dus leur en annoncer une seconde.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Tous les spermogrammes sont formels, sur les spermatozoïdes vivants on peut constater que la plupart d'entre eux sont mal formés. C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une tératospermie. Je pense que vous souffriez d'abord de cela puis une nécrospermie a pu survenir ensuite, empirant votre hypofertilité. »

L'homme prit une grande inspiration et but un peu de sa boisson chaude que je lui souhaitais réconfortante. Sa femme posa sa main sur son épaule, puis sa tête. Ils s'échangèrent un regard intense et ce fut comme si je n'existais plus. Ils étaient désormais seuls dans un monde qui devait leur sembler triste, ou plus triste encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Penser que l'on est stérile, ou du moins penser que l'on a moins de chance d'avoir un enfant, est une chose, mais de le voir confirmer, c'est encore pire.

Je leur laissai quelques minutes de solitude et d'intimité, sortant de mon bureau. Dans la pièce adjacente à la mienne, se trouvait le bureau de Bella. La pièce était plus petite que la mienne et plus… traditionnelle. J'avais opté pour le moderne avec un thème industriel tandis qu'elle semblait préférer les antiquités et les couleurs pastelles.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, délaissant son macbook. Au moins un objet qui n'était pas vieux depuis plus de deux cent ans dans cette pièce ! Et encore, j'avais dû insister pour qu'elle l'accepte. Autrement, elle ferait tout à la main.

« Hey ! Je vous ai vu froncé les sourcils. Ne critiquez pas mon bureau même en pensées ! »

Elle s'enfonça davantage dans son siège afin de m'observer plus confortablement.

« Je finis vraiment par me dire que t'attribuer un bureau en guise d'augmentation et te laisser choisir la déco était la pire idée que j'ai eu depuis que je t'ai embauchée. »

Elle fit semblant d'être peinée.

« Parce que vous trouvez que le vôtre est mieux peut-être ? Je vous rappelle que rien qu'au budget, votre bureau en métal, verre et béton coûte plus cher que la rénovation entière de mon bureau, meubles compris. Et Dieu sait que les antiquités sont chères lorsqu'elles sont dans un si bon état. »

« C'est une pièce unique faite sur mesure par un grand designer ! » M'exclamai-je faussement outrée.

« Manufacture française du XIXème siècle et d'époque ! »

Elle regardait son bureau avec admiration, comme si c'était une œuvre d'art. Peut-être même que ça l'était vraiment pour elle. Une chose à laquelle j'étais presque insensible. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle en caressa le dessus d'une manière très possessive mais également extrêmement sensuelle, presque sexuelle pour mon esprit. Mon corps entier frémit et mon imagination fit tout le reste. Elle releva soudainement son regard vers moi, il se fit plus sévère.

« Rien à voir avec le vôtre. Il est peut-être unique mais il n'a aucun caractère, ni aucune histoire. Quant aux choix des matériaux utilisés, je ne vois même pas comment on a pu vous le faire payer aussi cher ! C'est totalement exorbitant pour une chose aussi… »

Je crus un instant qu'elle allait dire « nulle » mais elle n'était pas du genre. Par contre c'était tout à fait son style de vous reprendre parce que vous avez eu le malheur de dire « c'est moche ». Pour elle il faudrait dire « je trouve ça moche » ou de manière plus distinguée « je trouve cela hideux » parce qu'avec cette tournure de phrase, vous ne vous en prenez pas à l'objet mais vous exprimez seulement votre opinion. Mais pour en revenir à notre histoire de bureau, elle se contenta de soupirer.

« Je trouve que même imaginé par un grand designer et fabriqué de manière unique, on a abusé de vous et votre argent. »

Je souris de façon assez satisfaite.

« Donc vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, de ma paye ! »

Je ris et quelques instants après elle m'accompagna. Après quelques secondes, nous soupirâmes ensemble. Cela faisait énormément de bien de partager quelques moments comme celui-ci avec elle. Cela permet de garder le moral. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, il y a tous les moments où on apprend que notre travail porte ses fruits et qu'une petite vie se développe, qu'elle recevra lors de son arrivée dans notre monde et même bien avant, tout l'amour qu'elle mérite. Ça, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans mon métier et c'est surtout pour cela que je l'ai choisi.

Je regardai tout autour de moi. Sur tout un côté du mur, il avait des baies vitrées ainsi qu'une porte en verre qui donne sur le couloir. Cette disposition était identique à tous les bureaux excepté les salles d'examens. Bella avait choisi de mettre des panneaux japonais bleu ciel (couleur de ses murs) aux motifs floraux chocolat et rose pâle. Il y avait également des stores vénitiens d'un bois sombre qui rappelait le bois de ses meubles. Juste derrière elle, il y avait un miroir à parclose style baroque et de couleur argenté. Je me retournai et observai le mur entièrement recouvert par des meubles de rangement et une bibliothèque. Il y avait pas mal de dossier mais également ses livres et des objets de décoration comme des bougies et des chats. Heureusement, rien d'excessif comme dans le bureau de Dolores Ombrage, le personnage d'Harry Potter !

« Les chats c'est trop pour vous ? » Me demanda Bella avec une pointe d'agacement.

Je la regardai, surpris.

« Non… Ai-je été incorrect en regardant ta déco ? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolé. Je regardais c'est tout. »

« Hum… » Dit-elle peu convaincue.

Elle fit semblant de se concentrer sur son ordinateur pour ne pas me montrer son visage. J'abaissai doucement l'écran de son Mac de sorte à obtenir son attention. Pourtant, elle refusait toujours de croiser mon regard. J'ignorais qu'une souris d'ordinateur pouvait être aussi intéressante, du coup, je me penchais sur le bureau pour lui faire relever le menton délicatement et fermement en même temps. Ou plutôt, de façon déterminée.

« Quel est le problème Bella ? » Lui demandai-je avec tendresse, de la même manière que l'aurait fait un parent avec son enfant réfugié dans son coin.

Elle souffla, me regarda dans les yeux et puis ferma les siens presque honteuse. Elle me prit le poignet et éloigna doucement ma main jusqu'à la poser sur le bureau, paume contre le bois. Lentement, elle retira son étau de mon poignet et fit glisser ses doigts le long de ma main, comme si elle effleurait le rebord d'un verre de cristal que l'on veut faire vibrer. Ce geste m'envoya tout un tas de frisson le long de mon corps. Puis Bella se contenta de poser sa main par-dessus la mienne, la caressant doucement. Je ne pense pas que son geste était intentionnel, elle avait la même expression que les personnes qui sont stressées et qui font des gestes automatiques, ou bien comme les personnes qui instinctivement s'enveloppent de leurs bras pour se réconforter.

« J'ai l'impression de lire dans votre regard un jugement que je n'apprécie guère. » Elle l'avait dit doucement, presque avec crainte.

Sans enlever ma main, je tournai autour du bureau. Elle releva les yeux sur moi, surprise et curieuse. Des traces de ce que j'avais pris pour de la crainte persistaient. Mais en fait, peut-être était-ce simplement dû à la gêne de son aveux.

Je me plaçai derrière elle et de ma main libre, je lui caressai son autre main sur le bureau. J'étais penché en avant, mon visage juste à côté du sien. Il me suffisait de baisser les yeux pour regarder à l'intérieur de son chemisier et avoir la meilleure vue du monde sur son décolleté mais je n'en fis rien, bien que ce ne fût pas l'envie qui me manquait.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu dans mon regard qui te fasse penser une telle chose, mais je ne te jugeais pas du tout. Je me disais juste à quel point je ne savais pas grand-chose de toi de personnel. Et je m'aperçois que ta décoration peut être très révélatrice. »

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté si bien que nos lèvres n'étaient séparées que par quelques malheureux petits centimètres. Je sentais son souffle me frôler la peau d'une manière dangereusement désirable. Le simple fait de me sentir si proche et de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser me rendait fou et me serrait le cœur. J'aurais pu me reculer afin de mettre un terme à cette sorte de torture mais mon corps m'imposait de rester ainsi. Un mélange entre plaisir et douleur.

« Et que pensez-vous que ma déco révèle à mon propos ? » Demanda-t-elle tout bas, accentuant la caresse de son souffle.

« Je vois tout d'abord une fille peu conventionnelle qui la rend unique à mes yeux. Et bien qu'elle se soucie souvent de la façon dont les gens peuvent la percevoir et penser d'elle, au final elle fait comme elle le souhaite et assume bien plus ses choix qu'elle ne pourrait le penser. Je vois également une fille sensible avec tous ces livres et les petits chats. » Dis-je en désignant les étagères.

Je la vis rougir en suivant mon regard mais ne semblait pas gênée pour autant. Puis, nos plongeâmes derechef notre regard dans celui de l'autre.

« Et pourtant, je dirais que derrière tout ceci se cache une femme de caractère, à l'image de ses meubles. Elle a même un peu trop de caractère parfois… » Plaisantai-je.

Je me reçus un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Je ris et me reculai un peu d'elle. Elle soupira en détournant le regard. Elle avait gardé ses colorations qui la rendaient sublime et touchante. Et puis elle dissimulait un petit sourire en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui la rendait foutrement désirable. Elle s'aperçut que je la fixais et fit tomber l'une de ses mèches de cheveux sur le côté de son visage afin que je ne puisse plus l'étudier.

« Vous avez des clients, il me semble. » Finit-elle par dire en relevant l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

Je soupirai. Je regardai ma montre. Je lâchai un juron en réalisant le temps passé dans son bureau. Le couple avait dû largement se remettre de leur émotion avec ça ! Enfin… on ne se remet jamais vraiment de l'annonce de son hypofertilité mais se remettre du choc initial, ça, c'est tout à fait possible !

Je raccompagnai le dernier couple jusqu'au secrétariat vide. Ne sachant pas comment fonctionnait la paperasse et le règlement de la consultation, je les saluai et leur souhaitai bonne chance pour la suite. Ils n'auraient qu'à régler tout ça la prochaine fois qu'ils viendraient puisque normalement, nous devrions nous revoir plusieurs fois d'ici les quelques mois suivants. Ils me remercièrent une nouvelle fois d'une voix emplie d'émotion. J'avais eu deux bonnes nouvelles dans la journée, une insémination artificielle qui avait porté ses fruits. Et puis à l'instant, un couple était venu 'en urgence' pour une échographie. Je les avais eus comme clients autrefois et l'assistance médicale à la procréation n'avait pas donné de résultats prometteurs. Nous avions donc été quelques peu forcés à abandonner. La femme, accompagnée de son mari, était venue ce soir me voir à cause d'étranges douleurs dans le bas du ventre et tous deux s'inquiétaient énormément. Et puis avec l'écho que je venais de lui faire passer, le miracle était apparu sur l'écran. Un petit miracle tant attendu âgé de quelques semaines déjà. Ensuite, le couple s'était mis à pleurer et à me remercier. Moi j'aurais plutôt remercié le hasard, ou Dieu, ou la Nature. Les trois en même temps peut-être. Mais pas moi. Je ne suis là que pour le leur annoncer et veiller à ce que tout se déroule bien.

Bref, il était dix-neuf heures passé quand ils étaient venus. Les consultations sont déjà terminées à cette heure-là mais je reste souvent un peu plus tard afin de retarder au maximum le moment de mon départ pour rentrer chez moi. Personne ne m'y attend. Je considère d'ailleurs mon bureau davantage comme mon foyer que ne l'est mon propre loft. Ici, il y a de la vie. Et il y a Bella. Surtout Bella.

Je soufflai et retournai dans mon bureau. Lui et le couloir étaient les seules pièces encore allumées. Je me dépêchai de prendre mes affaires dans mon bureau, enfilai ma veste et éteignis les lumières. J'appelai l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Bella absorbée par son Blackberry avec un grand sourire. Mon cœur se serra parce qu'automatiquement l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir quelqu'un ou qu'elle flirte avec un autre m'affectait. Évidemment, il ne tenait qu'à moi de faire le dernier pas vers elle pour être celui qui partage sa vie. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si elle allait voir ailleurs. Elle finirait forcément par comprendre que je ne franchirais pas la ligne de non-retour. Peut-être le fera-t-elle, et dans cette hypothèse, je ne sais absolument pas comment je réagirais.

Elle releva la tête vers moi. Son sourire s'évanouit pour laisser place à de la gêne. Elle regarda son portable, puis moi, puis son portable avant de le ranger. Je repris un masque que je voulais naturel et décontracté même si au fond, j'étais encore bien plus perplexe face à sa réaction.

« Je suis juste venue déposer quelques dossiers et récupérer quelques affaires que j'avais oubliées. » Se justifia-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête.

« Il faudrait sérieusement que je revois ton salaire à la hausse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais des heures sup' ou que tu prends des affaires pour bosser chez toi. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt, puis elle fronça les sourcils et sortit de la cabine d'ascenseur. Soudainement, elle prit une expression lasse, blasée et mélangée avec un petit quelque chose. Pourtant, derrière ce masque, il semblait y avoir bien plus d'émotions qu'elle voulait dissimuler.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. Les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions. Enfin… ils s'en posent déjà. Alors ça ne fera que confirmer leurs soupçons. Notre… comportement l'un envers l'autre est déjà assez bizarre pour eux et l'histoire du bureau n'est pas venue arranger les choses. »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ce que je pourrais lui dire, le problème c'est que je ne voyais absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Nous nous fixâmes dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux en direction de son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? » Finis-je par lâcher.

Elle se retourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient inexpressifs en surface, mais au fond, tout au fond, j'y voyais de la tristesse.

« Rien que je ne puisse vous expliquer directement. Bonne soirée Edward. »

Elle commença à partir. J'eus une fraction de seconde de temps d'arrêt avant de lui attraper le poignet pour la retenir. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci avec les yeux emplis d'espoir. Cela me fit mal au cœur parce que j'allais certainement le lui ôter… Et pourtant, je n'avais qu'un désir, l'embrasser et la faire mienne.

« Bonne soirée, Bella. » Soufflai-je.

Je faillis poser mon front sur le sien afin d'apprécier le contact de sa peau contre la mienne, la douceur de celle-ci et la sérénité que cela m'aurait apporté. Ç'aurait été comme une grande bouffée d'oxygène au milieu de tout mon océan étouffant de sentiments. Un élément nécessaire dans ma vie pour ne pas sombrer…

Comme je le pensais, tous les espoirs qu'elle avait pu avoir s'étaient évaporés à la seconde même où elle avait compris, qu'encore une fois, je n'allais rien faire… Je vis ses yeux briller légèrement avant qu'elle ne se détourne vers son bureau d'un pas rapide.

Je pris une grande inspiration et essayai de faire le vide dans ma tête pour ne pas céder à cette pulsion qui voulait que j'aille la réconforter. Mes jambes me portèrent jusque devant l'ascenseur que j'appelai une nouvelle fois. Les portes s'ouvrirent moins d'une seconde après et je m'engouffrai dans la cabine rapidement. Les étages défilèrent sur le cadran spécifique, m'éloignant de l'endroit où j'avais laissé mon cœur. Mais quelques choses me disait que Bella n'avait plus l'intention de me laisser jouer avec le sien.

Un frisson me parcourut lorsque l'idée qu'elle démissionne se forma dans mon esprit. Elle était peut-être plus sensible et fragile qu'elle n'était professionnelle pour continuer son travail… Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Pour le moment, nous n'y étions pas encore. Et j'espérais que jamais la situation ne se présenterait.

Je récupérai ma voiture sur le parking. Celle de Bella était juste à côté, encore une antiquité mais cette fois-ci mécanique. Une vieille Chevrolet qui par je ne sais quel miracle arrivait encore à rouler sans tomber en morceaux. J'avais déjà proposé à Bella d'acheter une nouvelle voiture mais elle s'était formellement opposée à cette idée. C'était un cadeau de son défunt père auquel elle était très attachée bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas beaucoup connu. Et puis elle n'aimait pas les nouveaux modèles de voiture faites de courbes pour un meilleur aérodynamisme, elle les préférait plus anguleuses. Personnellement, c'était l'inverse. Les courbes des voitures d'aujourd'hui ont quelque chose de plus doux, à la manière d'un corps féminin. Pas étonnant que beaucoup d'hommes soient attachés à leur automobile s'ils ont le même point de vue que moi.

J'arrivai chez moi une trentaine de minutes plus tard. C'était un immense loft que j'avais fait construire avec une décoration placée sous le signe de la modernité. Extérieurement, ça avait tout l'air d'un parallélépipède rectangle de briques rouges posé au milieu de la nature sauvage, au sommet d'une petite montagne boisée. La façade principale possédait quelques fenêtres en métal noir mais ce n'était rien comparé à la façade postérieure pratiquement entièrement vitrée. Elle donnait vers une espèce de petite vallée traversée par un court d'eau. La vue était magnifique le soir, avec son soleil couchant se reflétant dans la rivière. De l'autre côté de la rive, il y avait également une autre ville mais rien qui ne perturbe vraiment la magnificence du paysage. En revanche, mon loft pouvait vraiment faire tache parmi tant de splendeur même s'il était bien camouflé par les arbres.

Je garai ma voiture juste devant mon loft, dans mon allée de gravier. Puis je rentrai chez moi. L'espace était immense mais pas forcément froid grâce à une très bonne isolation et un chauffage au sol. Du moins, il n'était pas froid d'un point de vue de température… Mais il manquait de chaleur humaine.

Je posai mes affaires dans le placard et montai jusqu'au palier en mezzanine du premier étage. Seules quelques pièces étaient fermées pour l'intimité comme les trois chambres d'amis et ma chambre. Enfin, elles étaient plus ou moins constituées comme des suites parentales ou d'hôtel selon le point de vue. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et me déshabillai. L'avantage d'être seul dans une maison totalement isolée, c'est que l'on pouvait se balader nu sans gêne.

J'allumai la radio dans ma salle d'eau et fis couler l'eau du bain avec une tonne de produit moussant.

**O°o°o~o°o°O**

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. J'étais toujours dans mon bain. J'avais dû m'assoupir sans m'en rendre compte. Je voulus me rincer convenablement, mais la personne qui me rendait visite devait être pressée de me voir. Elle tapait presque frénétiquement sur le bouton de la sonnette. Cela m'agaçait et m'obligeait à faire vite.

Je soufflai. Ma mère devait encore avoir oublié sa clé… Je sortis de la baignoire et enfilai vite-fait une serviette que je nouai autour des hanches. Je passai un rapide coup de main dans mes cheveux mouillés. J'avais de la mousse de partout mais peu importe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ma mère me verrait dans cet état. Elle avait vu bien pire !

Prudemment, je descendis les escaliers pour ne pas glisser et criai « j'arrive » afin qu'elle cesse son raffut. J'ouvris sans avoir vérifié l'identité du visiteur. Pour moi, ça ne pouvait être que ma mère. Mais j'aurais peut-être dû… Cela m'aurait évité de me retrouver nez-à-nez et à moitié nu devant mon assistante.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux fut le plus gêné de la situation. Bella rougit d'une manière encore plus prononcée que jamais. Quant à moi, je suis certain que j'avais également dû prendre des couleurs, chose extrêmement rare chez moi.

Je vis son regard descendre le long de mon corps. J'aurais pu trouver la situation si... semblable à certains de mes fantasmes que cela aurait pu me faire perdre le peu de contrôle encore en ma possession, si je n'avais pas vu une enveloppe dans sa main. Elle était typique du laboratoire d'analyse avec nous travaillions. Il était juste inscrit sur le devant : à l'attention du docteur Edward Cullen. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle contenait. Et Bella avait lu le contenu. Pourtant, elle était là devant moi, le regard noir de désir et déterminé. Elle parvint à la détacher de mon corps et sembla recouvrer ses esprits. Assez pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis passée au laboratoire tout à l'heure. J'ai commencé à m'avancer un peu avant de rentrer chez moi lorsque je suis tombée sur ce dossier. » Dit-elle en regardant l'enveloppe. « Il n'y avait pas de nom. Je pensais que c'était une erreur ou un oubli mais malgré tout, un de tes patients, d'où l'inscription sur le devant. Alors j'ai ouvert pour pouvoir le rajouter au dossier du client. Mais le nom c'était… »

« Le mien. Je sais. » Terminai-je à sa place.

Le désir laissa place à une autre émotion dans ses yeux. Malheureusement pour moi, elle était indéchiffrable. Bella avança doucement vers moi et caressa ma joue. Les extrémités de ses doigts étaient froides. Je pris sa main dans la mienne pour la réchauffer. Je profitais du moment et redoutais dans le même temps les instants à venir. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas y penser et me concentrai sur le contact de nos peaux.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle.

Je rouvris les yeux et scrutai son regard. Il était exempt de pitié. Du coup, je ne savais pas si elle était désolée d'avoir ouvert l'enveloppe ou de la nouvelle qu'elle apportait. Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus de moi jusqu'à ce que nos corps se frôlent. Elle glissa l'enveloppa dans ma main libre et une fois la sienne totalement libérée, Bella la posa sur mon torse. La froideur de ses doigts fit réagir mon téton. Elle inscrivait également de petits cercles, accentuant la réaction de mon corps.

Elle s'approcha davantage de moi jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent complètement cette fois-ci. Sa main remonta jusque dans ma nuque, elle exerça une légère pression pour me faire comprendre son intention. Je me baissai légèrement mais ne posai pas mes lèvres sur les siennes, juste mon front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle me devança.

« Je n'ai peut-être jamais fait médecine mais j'ai travaillé assez longtemps avec toi pour savoir ce que tes résultats signifient. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle était passée au tutoiement. Je frissonnai légèrement. Je savourais ce nouveau rapprochement et pourtant, elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'engageait… Comme si elle avait lu dans mon esprit, elle déplaça sa main jusqu'à ce mon visage se retrouve pris en coupe, l'un de ses pouces sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de parler.

« Je peux vivre avec ça Edward. Pour moi, ça n'a aucune importance. »

Je secouai la tête. Elle déplaça son pouce afin que je puisse m'exprimer.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente à long terme. » La contredis-je. « Mon métier est de s'occuper des personnes comme moi et faire en sorte qu'ils arrivent à avoir un enfant. Même s'il est plus facile lorsque l'hypofertilité concerne l'homme, la femme doit également subir de lourds traitements. Je ne veux pas devoir t'affliger ça. Ça ne réussit pas toujours et j'ai souvent vu des couples se quitter à cause de ça… »

Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda d'un air sérieux.

« J'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir durant le trajet et j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi, quel qu'en soit le prix. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, j'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que tes résultats signifient et ça ne me dérange pas. On trouvera d'autres solutions le moment venu, si nous voulons des enfants et que nous n'y arrivons pas. Tu vois la complication là où il n'y en a pas… Je t'en prie, arrête de penser au pire… Dans ton métier tu devrais savoir que les miracles arrivent plus souvent qu'on ne le pense ! »

Elle marqua une courte pause et baissa les yeux pour me dire la suite.

« Je voyais bien que tu avais envie de moi et que tu me désirais autant que je te désirais. Pourtant, tu ne te laissais jamais aller. Je ne savais jamais pourquoi et tu avais toujours cette expression torturée et affligée. Je me demandais ce qui te retenait. J'ai imaginé tous les pires scénarios. Mais ce soir je crois que j'ai enfin fini par comprendre. Tu ne t'autorisais pas être avec moi à cause de ton problème ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers mon visage. Je hochai la tête.

« Tu trouves ça stupide ? » Demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« On ne choisit pas son partenaire en fonction de son spermogramme, ni de la qualité de ses ovocytes ou de la qualité d'accueil de son utérus. Tu penses à la douleur que l'impossibilité de procréer naturellement pourrait nous apporter mais le bonheur d'être ensemble n'est-il pas plus fort que tout cela ? Arrête de flipper pour si peu et laisse-toi aller. Ça ne t'apporte absolument rien. Ne fuis pas le bonheur sous prétexte qu'il y a des risques qu'il peut s'enfuir un jour. Comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

Ses yeux brillaient d'impatience. Je laissai tous mes remparts s'écrouler. Bella avait raison et si elle voulait que je me laisse aller, alors je le ferais. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce simple contact fut bien meilleur encore que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Ses lèvres étaient douces et je pus capter leur saveur lorsque je passai ma langue dessus pour quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Elles étaient légèrement sucrées et fruitées.

Nos langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent avec passion et ardeur. C'était doux et en même temps, il avait une certaine urgence dans nos gestes. Je lâchai l'enveloppe que je tenais afin que mes mains aillent toucher les formes de son corps. Un corps sur lequel j'avais tant fantasmé et rêvé de vénérer comme il se doit. J'avais peur que tout ce qui était en train de se dérouler ne soit qu'un rêve et que ce petit bout de paradis ne me soit arraché ou qu'il n'éclate d'un instant à l'autre telle une bulle de savon.

Les mains de Bella se déplacèrent. L'une d'elle se plaça de nouveau dans ma nuque tandis que l'autre était dans mon dos et me maintenait contre son corps. Puis cette dernière descendit jusqu'à ma serviette, elle caressa mes fesses par-dessus celle-ci. Je grognai de plaisir et pressai plus étroitement mon corps contre celui de Bella. Elle put sentir à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle. À quel point, j'avais envie d'elle. Elle gémit de plaisir et d'anticipation.

Nous nous écartâmes, haletants et le regard un peu ailleurs. Je passai mes mains de ses cuisses jusque sous ses fesses puis portai Bella. Ses jambes m'enlacèrent et elle passa ses bras autour de mes épaules. Sa bouche vint m'embrasser dans le cou et me marquer d'un suçon.

Je la portai jusqu'à l'étage, dans ma chambre. Je la déposai délicatement sur mon lit. Elle écarta les jambes afin que je puisse m'allonger sur elle et me positionner juste entre ses jambes. Il me tardait d'aller l'explorer de fond en comble ! Je la déshabillai lentement en commençant par son chemisier et sa jupe. Je fis glisser ses escarpins qui atterrirent sur le sol dans un claquement. Ses collants suivirent le mouvement en silence.

Mon assistante, la femme que j'aimais, se retrouva en sous-vêtement devant moi. Je souris en voyant son string de dentelle noire. Je m'imaginais mal Bella ne rien porter par-dessous sa jupe, question qui m'avait préoccupé plus tôt dans la journée. Même si cela m'excitait un peu, je préférais de loin qu'elle porte quelque chose de sexy. C'était plus classe. Ou moins vulgaire selon le point de vue.

Je me redressai légèrement afin d'avoir la vue la plus complète sur son corps splendide. Je tâchai de mémoriser cet instant, d'en faire une capture dans mon esprit.

Ses courbes étaient plus magnifiques encore que ses vêtements ne le suggéraient. Tout était si bien proportionné. Sa poitrine ronde mais ferme… Ses hanches peut-être un petit peu plus large que la normale ne l'aurait voulu… Ses épaules délicates… Ses jambes fines et sensuelles qui disparaissaient de chaque côté de mon corps… Sa taille si féminine et mince… Je ne savais plus regarder…

Je me rallongeai au-dessus de Bella pour l'embrasser. Elle remua des hanches contre ma protubérance turgescente, nous arrachant quelques faibles cris de plaisir. Notre baiser fut encore moins chaste que le premier, si c'était encore possible. Le reste de nos gestes étaient langoureux. Nous nous touchions, nous nous caressions, nous nous explorions, nous mémorisions et profitions du corps de l'autre.

Bella me retourna sur le dos afin d'avoir le contrôle de la situation. Du moins, en avoir l'illusion car je pouvais tout à fait lui refaire prendre sa place initiale. Mais je n'en avais aucune envie de le faire parce que d'ici, la vue était spectaculaire.

Bien sûr, je n'étais pas vierge et parmi les quelques femmes étant déjà passées dans mon lit, certaines avaient opté la même position autrefois. Mais les émotions que j'avais alors ressenties n'étaient en rien comparables avec celles que je ressentais désormais. Je n'avais pas été réellement amoureux d'elles. C'était… sympathique, charnel, chaud, excellent… mais pas sentimental. Pas comme avec Bella, cette place qu'occupait mon amour pour elle rendait les choses embellies, voire parfaites.

Bella défit d'un geste sensuel son élastique, puis secoua sa longue chevelure soyeuse qui finit par encadrer son joli visage. Elle me sourit de façon provocatrice tout en se frottant contre mon entrejambe qui vibrait d'impatience face à son spectacle. Je grognai et cherchai davantage de contact, comme si je pouvais transpercer sa petite culotte et la pénétrer là maintenant. Elle aussi gémit et m'embrassa.

Je passai mes mains dans son dos et cherchai les agrafes de son soutien-gorge. Je les défis facilement libérant sa poitrine de son étau. Bella les pressa contre mon torse, diffusant sa chaleur contre moi. Mes mains descendirent et je fis glisser son dernier vêtement. Elle m'aida à la faire passer au niveau de ses genoux mais perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba sur le lit, sa poitrine directement sur mon visage. Au lieu de chercher à reprendre de l'air ou à l'éloigner, je lui suçai l'un de ses tétons. J'entendis Bella gémir de surprise. Je la retournai et l'allongeai sur le lit comme elle l'avait fait pour moi précédemment.

Sans plus aucun obstacle, je pus lui ôter son dernier bout de tissu et alors que je m'apprêtai à goûter sa saveur la plus intime, Bella m'arrêta précipitamment.

« Je suis désolé. » Fis-je aussitôt en me dégageant. « Si tu ne veux pas que je… »

Elle ne me laissa pas finir et me serra dans ses bras.

« Crois-moi, j'ai envie de toi. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'ai seulement oublié de prendre ma ventoline. » Déclara-t-elle en évitant soigneusement mon regard. « Je n'avais pas prévu que… enfin tu vois… Le sexe aussi c'est du sport et j'aimerais mieux éviter de faire une crise d'asthme en plein acte même si j'ai conscience que je viens de gâcher un grand et délicieux moment… » Dit-elle rapidement sans reprendre une inspiration.

Je l'embrassai doucement et la serrai un peu plus contre moi.

« Je vais te chercher un peignoir dans la salle de bains. Et finalement, ce n'est pas si mal que tu nous aies interrompus. Cela m'a permis de recouvrer un peu mes esprits. Je ne veux pas que notre première fois ensemble se fasse rapidement et brutalement. On peut prendre notre temps. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Soudain, ses joues s'enflammèrent. Quant à sa lèvre inférieure, elle se retrouva captive de ses dents. Je souris parce que ses yeux trahissaient ses pensées qui devaient être… comment dit-on déjà ? Pas très catholiques…

Je me pressai un peu contre elle. Elle rit légèrement, dissipant sa gêne. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant d'aller lui chercher mon peignoir. Je l'aidai à l'enfiler et lui nouai la ceinture. Elle inspira profondément l'odeur du vêtement et me sourit de manière satisfaite.

« J'aime ton odeur. » Dit-elle. « Encore plus lorsque je la porterai sur moi. Je reviens vite. »

Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement. Je fus presque tenté de lui défaire ce que je venais de lui faire enfiler mais elle s'éclipsa avant. Je m'allongeai donc confortablement sur mon lit et sortis un préservatif et un lubrifiant qui faisait également une huile de massage comestible. Mon érection me faisait un mal de chien. Enfin mes testicules plutôt me faisaient un mal de chien… Mais j'essayais de faire face à cette insoutenable envie de me soulager immédiatement.

Bella revint vite avec son sac et l'inhalateur. Elle en prit deux bonnes inspirations.

« D'habitude tu n'en prends qu'une. Dois-je comprendre que nous risquons de faire beaucoup, beaucoup de sport cette nuit ? » Souris-je de manière salace et prédatrice.

Elle me renvoya un regard digne de mon sourire. Un regard empli de promesses imprononçables. Elle dénoua lentement la ceinture et se mit dos à moi, près du pied du lit. Elle fit glisser le peignoir le long de son épaule, la dénudant jusqu'au coude.

« Bella… » Soufflai-je comme une supplication.

Elle me regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire. Je vins la rejoindre à quatre pattes et passai mes bras autour d'elle. Je l'embrassai sur l'épaule et remontai mes baisers jusqu'à son cou. Mes mains se mirent au-dessus des siennes et lui firent lâcher les pans du peignoir. Ce dernier tomba lourdement sur le sol et je retrouvai ma belle dans sa tenue d'Eve. Elle se retourna et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Nous nous plaçâmes ensuite correctement sur le lit. Elle s'installa confortablement près des oreillers tandis que je positionnais le préservatif sur mon pénis.

Je lui caressai le point le plus sensible de son anatomie. Ou disons que le verbe « effleurer » correspondrait plus à la réalité. Néanmoins, cela lui arracha un gémissement très sonore et sensuel ainsi que des tremblements violents. Je ne parlais même pas de sa cyprine qui était très abondante, et rien que pour moi.

« Edward… » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Je vins à la rencontre de ses lèvres et la pénétrai en même temps d'un geste tendre. Nous expirâmes comme un seul homme et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux brillants et pétillants, pleins de vie. Je pouvais y voir mon reflet. Je paraissais tout aussi radieux et comblé que Bella ne l'était.

Nous profitâmes de cet infime moment où rien ne comptait ni ce n'est nous. Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son fil. Pourtant, il reprit bien vite lorsque je commençai à me mouvoir. J'y allais progressivement pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle avait l'air fragile pour moi ou que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait se déchirer si j'y allais brusquement. C'est parce qu'elle semblait si serrée autour de moi que j'y allais avec prudence et que je voulais profiter au maximum des sensations.

Je continuai mes mouvements le plus… doucement possible mais cela me devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que mon orgasme approchait. Bella soupirait de plaisir. Elle était plutôt du genre discrète mais les sons qu'elle produisait avaient tout de ce qu'il y a de plus érotique au monde. Cela mettait davantage à l'épreuve mon self-control.

Je mis ma tête dans le cou de Bella et lui embrassai la peau, la léchai, la mordillai et la marquai d'un suçon. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement bien plus sonore que ses soupirs. Son corps s'arqua contre le mien. Je souris contre sa peau. On se rapprochait du moment fatidique.

Je laissai courir l'une de mes mains sur sa poitrine et en particulier sur ses tétons si sensibles. Nouveau gémissement. Puis ma main descendit jusqu'à l'endroit où nos corps fusionnaient. Bella se cambra davantage tandis que ses jambes me serrèrent comme un réflexe. J'effleurai derechef son bouton de chair et elles se mirent à trembler. Bella gémit mon prénom.

Je me relevai légèrement sur mon avant-bras de libre pour l'observer. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Dans son cou, on voyait presque ses pulsations cardiaques. Quant à sa poitrine, elle se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme soutenu. Bella était presque essoufflée.

Elle était magnifique et transpirait de sensualité et d'érotisme.

Il ne me fallut plus que quelques poussées, plus profondes et plus intenses, pour que je ne jouisse au fond du préservatif. Il fallut quelques poussées supplémentaires pour que Bella puisse obtenir son orgasme. Il fut violent et puissant. Bella enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos et me griffa quelque peu. Ses jambes tremblèrent fortement tandis que les muscles de son vagin se contractaient, emprisonnant mon sexe à l'intérieur de l'antre chaud et humide.

Je nous tournai afin que nous soyons allongés sur le flanc. Lorsque Bella fut assez décontractée, je me retirai d'elle. Je passai dans la salle de bains faire le nécessaire et revins auprès d'elle tout propre. Elle était passée sous les couvertures et m'observait avec un sourire qui trahissait à quel point elle était détendue, heureuse, épanouie et… amoureuse ? En tout cas, elle avait le genre de sourire et de regard qu'on a après avoir fait l'amour et pas juste seulement après une bonne une partie de jambes en l'air. On avait besoin d'un minimum d'attachement sentimental, de quelque nature que ce soit, avec la personne pour pouvoir lui adresser ce genre de sourire.

Elle se blottit directement contre moi et m'embrassa avec passion. Le baiser fut langoureux et ses mains, baladeuses. Elle explora mon corps à la recherche des rares zones érogènes que je possédais, autres que mon service trois pièces. Tout d'abord il y avait derrière mes oreilles, ensuite le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Une fois nos bouches séparées, elle découvrit la dernière zone située encore plus bas, derrière mes genoux. Peut-être en avais-je d'autres mais je ne les avais pas encore découvertes. Après tout peut-on affirmer que l'on se connaisse vraiment par cœur ? Ou bien n'est-ce pas un peu trop arrogant que de prétendre que ce que l'on affirme sera toujours valable ?

Forcément, son exercice raviva mon désir et toutes les réactions associées. Nous restâmes ainsi, dans la quiétude de la nuit, sa tête sur mon torse. Je lui caressais les cheveux en la regardant tandis qu'elle traçait des cercles sur le côté gauche de mon ventre.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et me sourit. Une coloration rouge envahit ses joues et cela n'avait pas rien à voir avec l'effort… Je l'incitai à prendre la parole ou à agir en frottant mon érection contre sa cuisse passée entre mes jambes. Elle détourna son regard.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demandai-je en la forçant à me regarder.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Elle en profita pour se frictionner contre moi, comme une tentation.

« C'est juste que… enfin… jusqu'à présent ma vie sentimentale et… sexuelle s'est plutôt mal… déroulée… » Dit-elle avec difficulté, comme si elle cherchait les mots exacts à chaque fois. « Et maintenant que je suis avec toi… (Elle marqua une courte pause et me regarda sérieusement.) On est bien ensemble, hein ? »

Elle gardait une expression impassible mais dans le fond de ses yeux, je vis une lueur de peur. Presque de la panique. Je pris ma voix de flirt et en même temps celle de la plaisanterie.

« Quoi ? Ce n'était pas juste sexuel entre nous ? »

Elle se détendit et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle et très, très excités. Pourtant, je ne tentai rien. Elle avait attisé ma curiosité avec ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment.

« Bella, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit-elle tout en caressant mon torse.

« Même si c'est indiscret et que la situation ne s'y prête pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu m'autorises à ne pas répondre si jamais ça l'est trop ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Alors ça me va. Pose-moi ta question. »

« Quelle genre de relation avais-tu pour que ta vie sentimentale et sexuelle se soit mal déroulée comme tu dis. »

« Ah. Ça… » Déclara-t-elle comme un problème.

Toute bonne humeur avait disparu de son visage. Elle s'allongea à mes côtés et regarda le plafond. Je me tournai sur le côté pour l'observer. Ma tête était appuyée sur ma main. Mes cheveux avaient séché avec le reste de mousse qui s'était transformée en un résidu gras et aussi désagréable à supporter sur soi qu'à toucher. J'allais devoir reprendre un bain. À deux qui sait ?

« Je suis désolé d'avoir posé la question. Comme je te l'ai dit, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Je viens de gâcher notre première nuit ensemble. »

Bella émit un claquement de langue et se retourna vers moi. Elle avait l'air déjà plus heureuse.

« Ne dis pas de sottises ! Tu n'as rien gâché du tout ! Avec du recul, je dirais même que tu me fais prendre conscience à quel point j'ai de quoi être heureuse maintenant. Mes… petits-amis précédents n'étaient pas vraiment ce que ma mère appelle des types faits pour moi. Extérieurement ils ont l'air parfaits pour endosser le rôle de futur gendre. Polis, gentlemen, respectueux envers la nature, les femmes, etc… Des belles paroles, de beaux actes. Parfaits quoi ! Mais dans l'intimité, c'est autre chose. »

Je lui touchai le visage.

« Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal au moins ? »

Elle me sourit et retourna à sa contemplation du plafond, le regard un peu vague.

« Pas physiquement non. Psychologiquement, je n'en sais trop rien. J'ai l'impression de bien vivre avec et ma mère dit que c'est le signe d'un choc ou d'un déni. En même temps, ma mère n'est pas psy… Bref, mon premier petit ami était un étudiant en mathématiques superbement doué. Il te faisait des calculs… monstrueux ! Mais en intimité… (Elle grimaça.) Il était trop concentré sur ses études, pas assez sur moi. On n'a jamais couché ensemble en dix mois de relation. J'ai fini par partir. Le second petit-ami était aussi super. Mais c'était lui qui dirigeait tout au lit. C'était quand il en avait envie et pas autrement. Je devais faire tout ce qu'il me disait de faire mais je ne pouvais prendre aucune initiative. Il y allait doucement et respectait mon corps. C'était bien au début, j'étais toute timide et vierge. Prude même ! J'avais besoin d'être guidée et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a également appris à me libérer d'une certaine partie de mes gênes et complexes. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne me permettait pas d'explorer toutes les facettes de ma sexualité, ni de me découvrir moi. Les choses que j'avais envie de lui faire par amour devenaient des contraintes dès l'instant où il me les ordonnait. Faire l'amour… ou coucher avec lui à ce stade, n'était plus une partie de plaisir. »

Elle marqua une courte pause et reprit, lasse.

« Il y en a eu un dernier. Je pensais que c'était des sentiments mais je m'étais bien gourée. C'était juste… une histoire de fesses comme on dit. Je n'avais pas forcément de sentiments amoureux pour lui, donc pas de cicatrice émotionnelle qui rouvre avec ta blague quand tu m'as dit que ce n'était que du sexe. » S'empressa-t-elle aussitôt de dire avec un sourire. « Bien que c'était agréable, j'ai préféré y mettre fin. Je me sentais mal. J'avais honte de répondre à certains besoins avant une règle de priorité que je m'étais imposée, à savoir : ne pas coucher sans sentiment. »

Elle laissa un petit moment sans rien dire. J'analysai sa dernière phrase. J'eus envie de lui demander si cette règle était redevenue valable mais je m'abstins. Je ne devais pas aller trop vite en besogne et sauter les étapes. Déjà qu'on était en train de parler d'ex… Quoi de pire pour commencer une nouvelle relation que de ressasser les relations passées ? Bref, s'avouer nos sentiments de manière explicite n'était pas une option dans l'immédiat. Implicitement, peut-être. Et par le regard, toujours.

Bella finit par se tourner vers moi avec un grand sourire.

« Et puis maintenant, il y a toi. »

Elle se blottit contre moi.

« Le gentil gynéco qui aide les autres à procréer mais qui ne peut pas avoir d'enfants avec la moitié de son patrimoine génétique. Super échange ! » Commentai-je sarcastiquement.

Bella souffla dans mon cou.

« Mon instinct féminin me dit qu'on y arrivera le moment venu mais qu'il ne faut pas aller trop vite. »

« Traduction : je ne veux pas d'enfants tout de suite et quand on en voudra, on espèrera très fort ? »

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et me frappa à l'épaule. Elle remonta le drap sur sa poitrine et le bloqua en croisant ses bras par-dessus. Je ris en voyant son attitude puérile mais extrêmement bien jouée.

« Tu commences déjà à te rendre compte que tu peux m'ajouter à la liste des ex petits-amis qui ont l'air parfait et qui finissent par être responsable du 'mal déroulement' de ta vie sentimentale et sexuelle. »

Elle me regarda puis leva les yeux au ciel. Puis son regard dériva sur le drap jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait mon pénis à moitié en érection.

« En tout cas, ma vie sexuelle s'annonce pas mal en ce moment. Du moins, elle l'était il y a plus d'une heure… »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres. Je la regardai faire avec ce regard qu'ont tous les grands prédateurs qui regardent leur future proie. Mais avant de l'achever, ils jouent généralement avec. Et c'était exactement ce que j'allais faire !

Je me frictionnai les mains énergiquement l'une contre l'autre afin de les réchauffer puis je saisis le tube d'huile de massage. Je fis glisser le drap lentement le long du corps de Bella. Sa poitrine réagit immédiatement sous l'effet de l'air frais. Ses tétons se durcirent. Je me frottai derechef les mains et appliquai de l'huile sur elles. Puis je commençai à lui masser généreusement les seins.

Bella gémit fortement et tenta de garder les yeux ouverts sur moi. Elle m'observait d'un air gourmand mélangé avec le plaisir que mes mains lui offraient. Je descendis l'une d'entre elles vers son intimité et la pénétrai de deux doigts. Bella s'arqua en poussant un cri et écarta davantage les jambes.

Je pris l'un de ses tétons en bouche tandis que mes doigts continuaient leurs va-et-vient en elle. Mon pouce jouait de temps à autre avec son clitoris. Je sentais mes doigts de plus en plus humides à mesure que Bella prenait du plaisir. Juste avant son orgasme, je lâchai l'attention portée à sa poitrine pour la reporter plus bas. Je goûtai à sa saveur la plus intime et titillai son paquet de nerf. Elle jouit presque aussitôt le coup de langue commencé. Elle cria de manière tout à fait sublime mon prénom tandis que son corps était possédé de tremblements rapides.

J'attendis quelques minutes qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Sa respiration se faisait bruyante et comme pour confirmer ce que je pensais, elle demanda difficilement sa ventoline. Elle resta raisonnable en ne prenant qu'une seule inspiration et qui plus est, peu profonde. C'était juste histoire d'aider un peu. Si nous continuions à ce rythme-là, l'inhalateur serait terminé avant le lever du jour !

Je vins me placer à ses côtés. Elle ferma les yeux en se rapprochant de moi. Elle semblait avoir été terrassée par les deux orgasmes que je lui avais donnés. Et pourtant la nuit était loin d'être finie !

« On se réveille mademoiselle au bois dormant… Le programme n'est pas terminé. » Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Elle grogna de façon irrésistible qui me fit rire.

« Et que me réserves-tu donc monsieur-je-suis-toujours-d'aplomb ? » Dit-elle d'une voix presque endormie.

« Tout d'abord, un bon bain chaud pour détendre les muscles et éviter au mieux les courbatures. Tu apprendras les délices qu'un milieu aquatique peut offrir… »

« Hummmmm… » Gémit-elle. « Ça me paraît être un bon programme… Mais avant laisse-moi faire quelque chose pour toi en retour de ce que tu viens de m'offrir. »

Sa main descendit vers mon entrejambe et fis quelques va-et-vient. Elle passa son pouce sur mon gland afin de se servir de mon liquide séminal comme lubrifiant pour faciliter les mouvements de sa main. N'étant pas circoncis, cette partie de mon anatomie demeurait particulièrement sensible. Bella m'arracha un grognement qui la fit rire et caressa plus que nécessaire l'extrémité de mon pénis.

« Bella… » Soufflai-je.

Elle me fit allonger sur le dos et se plaça à califourchon sur moi. Elle prit un peu de lubrifiant comestible qu'elle appliqua sur toute ma longueur grâce à ses gestes. Puis, je vis la scène se dérouler au ralenti. Sa tête se rapprocha lentement de mon entrejambe et j'anticipai déjà le plaisir que sa bouche autour de lui allait me procurer.

Lorsqu'elle prit en bouche mon sexe, je laissai un soupir de plaisir et de satisfaction s'échapper de ma bouche. Elle le prit autant qu'elle le pouvait et le fit ressortir. Sa langue tournoya autour de la partie la plus sensible. Je lâchai un juron. Dieu sait qu'elle était douée ! Je n'eus même pas besoin de lui dire le rythme ou de quelle manière j'aimais les choses. Elle testa plusieurs choses et observa ma réaction pour en déduire ce qui me plaisait. Elle essayait tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement, si bien que ça ne me faisait que plus d'effet.

« Bella… » Soufflai-je à nouveau.

Je devais l'arrêter avant que je ne vienne. Je refis une tentative mais contrairement à autre chose, mes paroles ne semblaient pas vraiment vouloir sortir. Bella comprit néanmoins le message. Sa bouche vint sucer la peau de mon cou. Sa main prit le relai sur mon entrejambe et je pus enfin me laisser aller. Tout mon corps se tendit, puis ma délivrance vint dans les quelques secondes suivantes. Une délivrance extrêmement agréable !

Après quelques minutes où je récupérais ma respiration, je remerciai Bella pour son attention et le fait qu'elle soit restée à mes côtés. Elle avait du sperme plein la main et un peu sur le haut de sa cuisse et ça devait commencer à coller…

« Je vais nous préparer le bain, ça devient vraiment nécessaire maintenant. Faire l'amour ça rend vraiment crade ! »

Elle me sourit. Je me mis debout et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle me présenta sa main immaculée et je la conduisis dans la salle de bains.

La nuit était désormais bien entamée. Elle m'avait réservée de bonnes surprises jusqu'à maintenant et mon sixième sens me disait qu'elle m'en réserverait encore.

J'observai Bella se nettoyer à mon évier. Je voyais ses belles fesses et grâce au miroir, je pouvais également voir ses seins et son visage concentré sur la tâche que Bella effectuait. La lune éclairait la pièce de sa douce lumière créant une atmosphère romantique que j'accentuai en allumant des bougies. Je vidai l'eau de la baignoire et remplis de nouveau cette dernière avec de l'eau chaude. Je mis beaucoup moins de bain moussant que tout à l'heure mais je mis quelques pétales de roses. Oui, j'avais un léger côté romantique et niais.

Je sortis des serviettes pour notre sortie et m'installai dans mon immense baignoire. Je fis signe à Bella de me rejoindre. Elle s'installa entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse.

« Quelle magnifique vue ! » Fit-elle avec un sifflement.

En effet, la vallée et le cours d'eau étaient également éclairés par la lune qui conférait au paysage une note très mystérieuse et romantique. Je me sentais enfin bien après des années à me torturer et à trouver mon loft trop calme. Aujourd'hui, avec la présence de ce calme, j'apprenais à réapprécier ce calme, à le prendre comme un vrai moment de sérénité et non comme un moment me rappelant ma solitude.

Avec Bella près de moi et en tant que petit-amie, je me sentais enfin heureux. Et j'espérais que toutes les futures nuits et les journées passées ensemble seraient aussi bonnes que celle que nous vivions en ce moment. J'espérais vraiment de tout mon cœur que Bella soit la femme de ma vie avec qui tous mes rêves, même les plus fous et même ceux qui me semblaient irréalisables, deviennent réalité… Et ça, seul l'avenir me le dira.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça y est ! C'est finiiiiii ! (<strong>_**Sans blague ?**_**)**

**Pas de suite prévue. Je vous laisse imaginer vous-même la vie heureuse ou non de nos deux protagonistes. Et demandez-vous également s'ils arriveront à avoir des enfants un jour… Naturellement ou non. Comment leur relation au travail va évoluer. S'ils vont le faire sur le bureau de verre, de béton et de métal d'Edward ou sur l'antiquité de Bella qu'elle caressait avec admiration…**

**Bref… Laissez libre cours à votre imagination !**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Et peut-être au mois prochain avec un nouvel OS, si ça se trouve !**

**Bisous, bisous.**

_**Died Apple**_


End file.
